Rent Day
"Rent Day" is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on May 3, 2016. Synopsis The flip house is finally finished, and Jessica convinces Honey and Grandma that they would make more money if they rent it out instead. Honey and Grandma are reluctant to get into the landlord business, but Jessica assures them that she will take care of everything. However, when the perfect renters become more of a nuisance, Jessica fears that she might be in over her head. Meanwhile, amateur detectives Emery and Evan, better known as "The Huang Boys", take on the mystery of Louis' missing watch. Plot In the main plot, Jessica decides to rent a house to two "law school students", who are a husband and wife pair (Jordan and Raquel). Excited by how much rent Jessica expects the pair to pay, Honey starts buying luxuries in advance of the paychecks. However, Jessica realizes that the paychecks aren't coming because the husband and wife pair are destitute, and incredibly stupid and lazy slackers who have horrible credit scores and no interest in attending law school or even getting jobs. She tries to force the squatters to get jobs already to make the money while keeping it a secret from Honey that the paychecks aren't coming. When Jessica threatens to get the cops to make them leave, Raquel twists Jessica's words by referencing the bar exam study guide which ''Jessica herself gave to Raquel and Raquel threatens to have Jessica arrested because since she rented the house to them in the first place, she can't legally undo this. Jessica then asks Officer Bryson for help, but Bryson answers that he isn't legally allowed to kick out Jordan and Raquel because of their rights and politely dismisses Jessica. As a consequence, Jessica decides to sell off the house to get rid of the squatters and divides up the settlement payment into 3 checks, so that both Jenny and Honey get one, but not before begging them to consider allowing her to keep all 3 checks. In the subplot, Eddie wants an Iron Man watch, so Louis tests his ability to keep his watch and not lose it. However, Eddie quickly loses it but then Louis claims that he took it away (thinking Eddie was negligent when he wasn't) and then Louis in turn loses his watch, asking Evan and Emery to go find it. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Alex Quijano as George Bryson (credited as Officer Bryson) Guest Cast *Allison Scagliotti as Raquel *Patrick Fischler as Mr. Jaffrey *Eric Edelstein as Jerry *John Francis Daley as Jordan *Kim Estes as Banker *Barrett Gregory as Prospective Tenant #1 *Nicola Lambo as Prospective Tenant #2 *Dario Torres as Prospective Tenant #3 Quotes . Jessica: Oh. I can't. Uh, I... I have to go check on the tenants. Turns out there's a little plumbing issue. Honey: Oh, no. Well, then, I'll come help. Jessica: Oh, no! No, no, no. It's fine. I got it. Honey: I was gonna go anyway, because... I got them a welcome gift basket. Jessica: Oh, perfect! I'll give it to them. Oh, that's so nice of you to think of this. You know, that's why we're great partners... Because you think of these kind of things. Now, go to N'awlins, you nosy bitch! Honey: ...All right.}} . Turns out, the watch was manufactured in 1985. Your story checks out. You're no longer a suspect. Eddie: Guys! What's going on with... Dad! What are you doing here? Louis: Oh, nothing. Just, uh, coming in to... ruffle the hair of my boys. Eddie: Oh, well, I also... came to ruffle.}} . Jessica: Condominiums.}} Gallery Rent Day.jpg Emery Ruffled.png Evan Ruffled.png Ruffled.png Ruffling.png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2